


Unexpected

by AngelNovak



Category: Sheriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Short Story - Fandom
Genre: 3 chapters at the most, Adorable, Angst, Fanfic, Fluff, JiM - Freeform, John - Freeform, John and Mary's Wedding, Mary - Freeform, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, angel - Freeform, dorky, fuck my life, i love it, its probably a part one, only if you ask for it, sherlock and jim adopted a girl, shy moriarty, surprise, that loves them both to death, that might have a part two, their daughter is a proffesional assasin, this will be a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary get a surprise at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Watson Wedding Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> This is what popped in my head when Sherlock left John and Mary's wedding.

As I walk up to them dad is congragulating them for something. Probably her being pregnant or for finaly tying the not. I wrap my arms around Sherlocks neck and hug him. "That was beautiful dad." He hugs me back tightly. "Thank you Angel." I take a look around befor making sure nobody is listening. "He's out in the back." He squeezes me lightly before kissing my cheek and excusing himself.

 

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting I'm Dr.-" I cut him off by hugging him. "- Dr. John Watson. I'm, technically, your niece." I smile at him as he looks confused. "I'm Sherlocks daughter." His eyes widen but his new wife smiles and hugs me. I hug her back awkwardly cause I don't like being touched by people I don't know. "Sorry, we just didn't know he had family that he still talked to outside of his brother." I put on a fake smile for her before looking out the window and put on a real one.

 

"Look out the window." They both look outisde to Sherlock and Jim dancing together. I feel a tear slip out as I see a smile on his face. "I never see him more at piece, then when he is with Jim." Us three walk outside as they continued to slow dance. "Is that...?" I smile and nod as I watch him spin Jim before bring him back as they laugh together.

 

"Sherlock?"

 

He looked up and flinched at the offended look on John's face, making me slap him across the face. "What did you slap me for? He's the one that is dancing with the very man who told him to kill himself!" I roll my eyes at him befor slapping him again.

 

"Those two have been together for almost 10 years! The only reason they are not married is because nobody allowed them to get married. That and sombody doesn't believe in marrige." He rolls his eyes. "I don't belive in marrige becuase you marry someone as the ultimate 'I love you'. He already knows I love him more than anything, next to you of course." I snort and turn to Mary as Sherlock whispers something in Jim's ear causing him to gasp.

 

"Don't talk dirty here, we are at a wedding." I look up to see Jim nodding and crying with a smile on his face before jumping on Sherlock and kissing him. When I look at his left hand I see a black ring with a red diamond causing me to smile at them. "Or he does for Jim's sake." John looks at them in shock at the display of love and affection that Sherlock is showing for Jim. The enemy John thought he was isn't there as you can see the bright blush he tries to hide in Sherlocks neck. "You can't seriously try to take that from him, can you?"

 

We both look back at the happy couple to see them kissing, not in an 'lets fuck' way but an 'I love you' way. I can tell John doesn't want to take him away from Sherlock, but he still believes Jim will hurt him. Kill him even. "I'm far more dangerous to him than Jim is, you should be happy for him." He glares at me. "He's _your_ best friend, he accepted every situation you threw at him that happened while he was away so that maby, just mabey, you will at least try to accept this.

 

A thoughtfull look crosses his face as he considers what I've said. I look up and see fear written across Sherlocks face, a facial expression I've never seen on him before. We all knew that if he asked Jim to marry him he would say yes. That's why he wasn't afraid. But Jhon, he's his best friend. His brother. Family. If John completley ditches him now then it's going to break him. I think he knows it too becuase he just looks at them. When he finally opens his mouth Ms. Hudsen and that one cop dude shows up.

 

Ms. Hudsen, like always, knows exactly whats going on in Sherlocks life and smiles before hugging them. Just as the detective pulls out a gun. "If you shoot my boys I will kick your ass, well, if Angel doesn't." He looks at me and I smirk at him causing him to back away and put the gun back in it's hoalster. I get real close to Ms. Hudson and whisper the words. "I call dibs on being the maid of honor." She glares at me before smirking evily. "We'll see, won't we love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a wedding for Sherlock and Jim? Let me know otherwise I'm just gonna have this bit.


	2. Behind Unlocked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sherlock don't know how to lock doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, between work and school and all that good shit, I didn't have the time or brain power to write a new chapter.

 

I listen to Jim's heavy breathing as I fuck him slowly, hands pinned above his head so he can't touch. "Please Will, let me touch." I smile at my real first name, he's the only one allowed to call me by my first name. We've been at it for a while now, me teasing him then backing away when he gets close, much to his annoyance. I see the dark glint in his eyes, the same look he had when we talked at the pool. The same look that reminds me this man is a dangerous psychopath, and I love it. He manages to flip us over somehow and he takes the handcuffs from the bedside table drawer and gets them around my wrists so that they are handcuffed to the bed. He smirks and starts riding me as hard and as fast as he can; to the point to where it is almost painful but I love it so fucking much. The way he feels around my cock has me almost cumming, if our daughter hadn't come into the bedroom I just might have. "LEARN TO LOCK DOORS YOU FUCKERS!" We ignore her and keep going.

"Please Jim, please let me cum." He just gets a darker look in his eyes as a demented smirk makes it's way onto his face. He leans down and bites down hard onto my neck, I feel the blood dripping down my neck to the bed as he  bites through my neck. I arch cumming hard, coating his walls as he kisses me roughly. He lets my hands loose from the handcuffs and I immediately flip us, wrapping my hand around his cock he arches as he comes, screaming my name and coating my hand and his chest. We both collapse and I just burry my head in his neck as we try to get our breathing back under control. There is a timid knock on the door and Mary's voice comes through. "Are you guys alright?" Jim chuckles and sighs, running his hand through my sweaty hair. "We'll be out in a few minutes." His Irish drawl deeper due to our previous activity's. 

When we get the strength to we get up and shower before getting dressed and seeing John looking anywhere but us while Marry and Angel talk to each other.


End file.
